Newspaper: Vol 1- Journalism's Sins
by RoisinEden
Summary: AU. Kurosaki Ichigo's a 25 years old journalist. He'd been working for the local newspaper and he never had an important article. Until one day when he meets Grimmjow , an eccentric man, by chance in a cafe. Ichigo asks for an interview although he knew he'd be refused. For his surprise, the man invites him at his party. Things go crazy after a stranger pushes him into the pool.
1. Chapter 1

**The Press**

**July 7th, 2013**

**Chocolate pool at the Jeagerjaques Mansion**

Everybody heard of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the eccentric British singer. It does not matter if you like rock music or not, you heard of him and his outgoing personality. So, of course, you have heard of his latest wish, nothing more than a pool. Not an ordinary one, but a chocolate pool.

Today it is going to be the opening day and the singer had invited his acquaintances to celebrate it. It is said to be more than one hundred of people and for that Jeagerjaques had planned a pool party, with exotic food and drinks that "will tickle your taste buds" as the singer said himself when I accidentally met him on the street the other day. I asked him for an interview and all he said was "Come to the party tomorrow and we will talk. Here, there's an invitation." and he left me like that.

So today I am heading to his mansion and all I can say is that I am really curious. He had never let anyone take an interview, but now it seems that he had changed his mind.

**Reporter**: Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

For the first time in my life I have the chance to see my article on the first page of The Press! I've been working at this newspaper since I was nineteen, but I've never had the honor to be on the first page. I smiled as I passed the newspaper stand.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I am a twentyfive years old passionate journalist who just got lucky. It's not every day that you meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques at the Melton's Too and accidentally on top of it.  
It was 3 pm already when I decided that it was the time I went to buy myself new clothes, but then I realised I had no idea what to wear. I scratched my head in annoyance. Damned celebrities and their cranky attitude. I searched in my wallet for the invitation he gave me and luckily it had a phone number on it. I dialed without giving it a second thought.

*Beep*... *Beep* ...*Beep*... *Beep*... *Beep*... *Beep* seeing that no one picks up I've started to get nervous. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to call...

"Yes?" a voice answered on the other side taking me by surprise. I cleared my throat preparing to introduce myself.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo and we met yesterday by chance." I said immediately in the most nonchalant voice I could pull off that time. To be hones I was nervous beyond measure. I heard him chuckle. Yes, you read that right. _CHUCKLE._

"Oh, I remember now. You are the strawberry boy that asked boldly for an interview. Why did you call?" the man asked and I felt like exploding. Strawberry boy? STRAWBERRY BOY? How dare him?

"I'm not sure what to wear..." my words were dying as I tried to pronounce them. Maybe calling him wasn't the best thing I've come up with. Something told me I would regret it. Profoundly.

"As exotic as you can, Ichigo. Dunno, just grab an Aloha shirt and some tree quarter jeans pants. It is a pool party, Kurosaki, you don't have to be too formal. The idea is to enjoy yourself. " the man told me in a relaxed voice. Waay too relaxed. Seriously, is this how you talk to strangers? Like you've known them for ages? This world is too messed up for me.

"Uum...thank you and sorry to disturb you." I added and sighed. God, how I hate people like him. Way to forward, always trying to enter your soul, always breaking your private space. Selfish bastards.

"No problem, Kurosaki. Make sure you arrive there by seven, ok?" the singer asked me in a nonchalant voice. Why did he care if I came or not. Selfish bastard. Selfish bastard.

"Of course, mister Jeagerjaques." I added politely although I felt like punching him through the phone. 'Strawberry boy', how could he insult me like that? I hung up already pissed. If it weren't for the job...

* * *

York. What a lovely city! I like walled cities, cities that have a lot of hystorical meaning, not like some American city. Don't get me wrong. They are beautiful too, in their own wicked way. But I am a British man and I love my country. I love the Yorkshire pudding and everything that my country invented since the beginning. I love those old gothic buildings, the paved streets, the people in here, the festivals, the language. Everything. New York is nothing compared to York, sorry.

Anyway, I gave up the idea of buying new clothes. I had an Aloha white and orange shirt and white pants at home, fortunately. So I was heading home, the sun shining brightly, no clouds were wandering aimlessly acrross the azure sky. The streets were crowded, everybody seemed to be busy nowadays. I put my sunglasses and continued my walk to home. I was living in a flat a few streets farther from where I was. So no need to rush.

As soon as I got home I went to take a long relaxing bath meant to make me prepare myself emotioanally for the party. I let the tub fill half with warm water then I poured cinnamon foam bath gel. Some would consider this a girly habit, but it helped me relax and cleanse my thoughts since I was fifteen and lived with my parents. On top of it, I liked the scent of cinnamon.

After an hour of thinking about the origin of the universe and about the existence of ghosts and stuff like that I got out of the tub. Hey, don't make that face, ok?! You know you think about strange shit when you bathe so don't give me that look. And stop giggling, dammit!

I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom humming a random song. Something told me it was going to be a looong day so might as better relax while I still could.

* * *

It was six o'clock and I was driving as fast as I could, mentally praying to move unnoticed by the police. If only I hadn't fallen asleep after I took that damned bath! I've woken up an hour ago and I left my home as fast as I could. That damned prick! Why did he had to leave out of the city? Why? I must have sinned heavily in some previous life. Now my karma's totally fucked up.

I sped up and continued to pray even more feverish than before. No cops, no cops, please, dear Lord, no cops. No accidents, please! I swear I will be more organised next time! Just let me arrive there safe.

* * *

7 PM. I parked my car near another two black BMWs. They looked shiny and clean compared to my covered with dust and oh my god! Is that mud? I'm so doomed. The only thing I can do is hope that no one will notice.

The manor was brilliant. To describe it in one word. Impressive without any doubt. The maroon bricks were giving the house a rich appearance and all I could do was stare. Did that guy live in that enormous house? Did he ever get lost or did he had a map? I'll never understand rich people no matter how much I write/read about them. Seriously.

"Heya, Kurosaki! I thought you've lost on your way here. Glad you came, anyway." the man interrupted my thoughts as my gaze fell on him. The bluenette was all a grin, his white teeth showing, contrasting with his tanned skin. He was wearing an Aloha blue and white shirt and white tree quarters. So he didn't lie...

"T-thanks for inviting me, mister Jeagerjaques! I-it is a pleasure!" Ughh...why the hell did I stutter? That grinning bastard was now grinning even wider if that was even possible to begin with.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Grimmjow." he said turning his back at me. "Ok, Ichigo?" the bluenette added his light blue fixing me intensely. I nodded unable to protest. After all who was I to protest? "Let me show ya around while I can." he started walking and I followed him without a word.

The first thing I saw was that everybody was dressed as casual as we were and that made me feel a little bit relaxed. I wasn't going to stand out too much. He introduced me a couple of his friends, most of them were famous and I felt a little bit nervous. Imagine how it feels to meet Hisagi Shuuhei, the famous photographer, or the actor Renji Abarai! And if that was not enough imagine how it feels to meet Grimmjow's band. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the bassist, and sometimes the vocalist. Coyote Starrk who occasionally played the violine, the two girls, Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank who appeared in their videoclips, sinfully dancing. All of them were there and I shook hands with them!

And there were more interesting people but Grimmjow and I run out of time. It was the time when he made a toast and let the official party begin, with music and all. So I spotted a free chair, maybe the only free chair, near the pool and I sat down. The pool was imense and it was surrounded by a red velvet string that waited to be cut by the owner. The crowd silenced immediately as Grimmjow began to speak.

I recorded every word with my phone and I was going to write them down later, but at that time it was hard for me to concentrate. The atmosphere was astonishing. Everyone looked like they had fun and like they felt comfortable. The courtyard was being illuminated by refined British lamps. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Who would have known that I spent two hours meeting celebrities but those hours felt like minutes?

The crickets were chirpling rather loud that night, but I found it more relaxing than annoying. I could have stayed like that forever, away from my boss and his grumpy attitude, away from all the problems I had.

But the next second I knew of, I found myself falling. Into the pool. Oh shit.

* * *

***Normal POV**

The crowd gasped in surprise and shock. A rather careless man had been running around and pushed the orangette into the pool. All they could do was watch and wait. The orangette fell in the pool, terror blinded his mocha eyes. The culprit was shocked too but he immediately jumped after the carot top, forgetting about his amazing suit he was wearing.

Everyone awaited in silence. After a couple of moments that seemed ages, the two of them got out of the pool, the culprit carrying the unconscious victim in a princess like style. They were covered in sweet chocalate and Grimmjow ran to the two of them. The bluenette told the man to take the orangette in the house, the rest he could handle by himself.

So, the two of them left in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**First sin**

**-Liquid gold-**

_""All great and precious things are lonely."  
― John Steinbeck, East of Eden  
_

* * *

The air was hot, humid and I found it hard to breath. Still I inhaled deeply and I felt a faint smell of cinnamon and mint. Underneath me I think there was a cold wall. I wanted to get away from it, but something pushed me back. What or who did it, I don't know. I opened my eyes lazily trying to adjust them to the light. My head felt numb. actually my whole body was only that...

Something was off. Definitely, something _**was**_ wrong. Beside the fact that I was standing with my back against some cold wall, shirtless and beside the fact that I was in the bathroom although I don't remember how I reached that place and let's say beside the fact that someone was licking my neck sexi... Wait, wait, wait, wait! WHAT?!

I grabbed the person's right hand and I punched him with my right fist. Right in the face. The man fell instantly to the ground, without complaining thought. As soon as my eyes landed on him I felt my whole body freeze in fear, curiosity and... something else. A new emotion, one I do not know its name.

The man had alabaster skin which seemed very smooth and he wore no shirt. His muscles were well-toned, without looking gross. His fingers were long and thin and he had his nails painted with black nail polish. I could see he had a couple of silver rings, beautifully adorning his bony fingers. Ivory locks were framing his pale face as they were flowing in white waves down his spine. The second mistake I've done was to look into his eyes. Those two damned eyes! A sea of black satin surrounded liquid golden orbs. His eyes looked like two gemstones, sinfully waiting for their prey to come.

"Oi, snowflake, let the kid alone! Dontcha see he's fuckin' scared 'f ya?" someone pealed interrupting my daydreaming. I turned my head to look at the invader and it was none other but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Oh shit! The party! The pool! What the hell happened?

"My, my, ya don' hafta be so cruel, kitty. If ye want ta share, we may." the albino said, and a shiver ran down my spine, making me tremble slightly. His voice. Oh sweet Lord of cinnamon baths, his voice is pure sin. That low, baritone and watery voice!

"Sounds temptin'..." the bluenette said and turned his cerulean orbs to look at me. "But I'll pass. Do ya have any idea what ya've done, ya bastard?" I'm not sure he was talking to me or to the albino who finally stood up stretching his back like a cat.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I've ruined yer party again." the albino replied rolling his eyes. "Sorry 'bout tha'." but he was not sorry at all. His voice was playful, not at all full of guilt. "I'll pay for it, ok?" he added.

"Not only ya've ruined my fuckin' party, but also, ya've almost killed this kid! Are ya nuts?" Grimmjow snapped. Then I realized. Something was wrong again. This time no stranger did the damage, but Grimmjow's accent did. While we talked his accent was normal, British. But now... I don't know if it was American or something else.

"Sorry fer that, sexy. I didn't mean it. 'sides, ya were standing near tha' pool." THE POOL! I've almost forgotten about that! "Ya shouldn't have stood so close ta it." the albino said and I felt the blood rush to my face. That bloody prick! Firstly, he dares to assault me then he blames ME? "Anyway, who the hell is he, Grimmy? I've never seen 'im before." the man asked as if I was not there.

"He's Kurosaki Ichigo, which reminds me..." the bluenette started then turned to look at me, cerulean eyes staring intensely. "You were here to take me an interview..." he said in his normal British accent. Now, that's starting to freak me out. I nodded unable to talk. "Although it seems that it did not go the way I wanted to. So, Kurosaki, how about a deal?" the proposed and I could see him smirking. I frowned. "This idiot has the money to pay. But what about you?" I felt my blood freezing in my veins. Holy shit! "Just as I thought. So how about you come here every day, do the cleaning, the dishes, you know, stuff like that and I, because I feel generous today, will help you get the latest news?" he proposed his lips still curled in a sly smirk.

"Umm..ok." I knew I had no other choice. I've ruined his party. Rule number one: never angry a celebrity. Rule number two: If you did anger a celebrity, you better have money to redeem your life. Otherwise, you're royally fucked.

"Good then. " he said his smirk turning into a real grin. Oh bloody shit. Why the hell do I have to go through this? "As for your lazy ass, snowflake, you are going to help him. I don't care about your social status, nor do I care about your money. You've ruined too many important events so it's time for you to really pay. Money means nothing to you, anyway." Grimmjow said in a calm, yet threatening voice. The pale male nodded and grinned. They shook hands both grinning. Perfect. I've been caught between two beasts! What could possibly go worse?

* * *

I think I should get a plastic surgery and change my name, eventually. And of course I must leave this bloody city. If you are wondering why I am royally pissed off I'll tell you why. Ugghh.. just thinking about it makes my blood boil.

_Later that morning_

_He left the tub, smiling and feeling relaxed. Although yesterday had been a total mess and he probably got himself into some real trouble, he managed to take that bloody interview and he left that huge mansion without causing more trouble. As for the party, Grimmjow told him that after the accident everybody threw themselves in the pool and by the time the party was over everybody had forgotten about the incident. Kurosaki Ichigo was greatful to his crazy friends. _

_Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom. The cold air made him tremble slightly and he hurried to his room where he had a warm blanket. It was ony 7 am and although he took care of the interview earlier, sending it to his boss and all, he knew e still had a lot to do. After all, he was indebted to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was glad he got out of it so easily. It could have been worse, realy. Ichigo shook his head in disapproval not wanting to think about it. Who knows what that bloody pricked might have pulled off?_

_But he did not reach his bedroom as a loud bang disturbed his peace. It came from the door. Ichigo turned his head to look at the door, but he did not dare to open it. Unfortunatey his door had no aperture and he was not willing to open the door to strangers. Anyway, who in their right minds would come to visit him at an early hour like that? One thing he knew though: that could only mean trouble. Another bang, this time even louder. Ichigo decided to ignore it. Whomever it was he or she could just die. He turned his back and he was ready to enter his bedroom when it happened. _

_The door flew open revealing a tall pale male with longer hair. The assaulter from the other day! Jaw drop. Behind him stood a very grinning certain bluenette. The 'snowflake', as Grimmjow called the pale male, no, Ichigo did not know the albino's name although they were about to do 'stuff'. "**Oh, dear Lord, I'm a whore. Definitely.**" the orangette thought shaking his head. It was not the right time to think about perverted stuff! The two idiots just **broke** his bloody door, for God's sake! He was so gonna kill them. He would just slip some sleeping pills in their teas. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you two? Have you just broken my bloody door?! It's seven am, seven! You don't have dignity, now do you? How am I going to pay for a new door? How?" Ichigo snapped furiously, totally ignoring the situation. In reality, he was standing almost naked in front of two men, one of them a famous singer and the other...oh well, that guy was licking his neck the other day and Ichigo didn't even know his name. Pretty messed up, right?  
_

_Tired of the carrot top's rambling, the pale male decided it was time he shut up the man by sealing his lips with his pale ones. Ichigo shut up instantly his mocha pools went wide in shock. But the 'snowflake' left him no time to fight back as he lifted him, then he threw him on his shoulder like if he were a sack full of potatoes. And they left the flat complex. Just like that, with an almost bare Ichigo and a broken door. Ichigo was living at the fourth floor and all he could do was to mentally pray that they would not encounter one of his neighbours. The pale male shoved him in a Land Rover and Grimmjow went all full speed as if they were being followed.  
_

_For Ichigo's despair, the pale male got up in the back seat, just near him. The orangette sat the farthest he could and the albino seemed to notice that, but he said nothing. Actually the pale male wasn't even looking at him, but at the road. He looked like he was thinking about something important, that had nothing to do with his location. Maybe that's why Ichigo found himself staring the man with curious mocha pools. He had been lying if he said he was not curious. Nevertheless, it was true that he didn't **want** to admit it. Still, something inside him wondered about the man's identity. And somehow, for the first time in his life, he felt curious about a person, although, he had not comprehend the new feeling yet._

_Grimmjow put on the break violently, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. They have reached the bluenette's mansion and the two burglars got out of the car. Ichigo followed them half-heartedly. If the day before seemed to be a long one, the current day was going to be ten times longer. Ichigo just knew it. Poor kid._

Yes. That's the story, although I have to add that it seemed that Grimmjow called someone to fix my door, but that does not matter. I have bigger problems to deal with right now. After we arrived at Grimmjow's place the two idiots decided it was the right time for them to give me some new clothes. I protested, or at least tried, because oh well... I've been threatened! The pale dude said he'd kiss me if I do not do what he says so I gave up on my protesting pretty fast. You would have done the same, believe me. So after Grimmjow presented me his whole wardrobe, and believe me it took him a long time to do it, he forced a pile of clothes on me. I was prepared to refuse, I just couldn't accept it, but something in the albino's gaze told me I better behave. Oh God, if I said I hated Grimmjow, then I totally despise the pale dude.

And now I am standing in the kitchen with polka dotted pyjamas and I was cooking spaghetti with cheese and meat. Grimmjow is somewhere upstairs, playing one of his songs and the white guy... well, I don't know about him. He's a walking mystery. I touched my lips with my index for the twentieth time already. I still felt them tingle a little. It gave me goosebumps and my heart started to pace faster. I'm a fool. I couldn't possibly have taken an interest in him right?

"They suit you, Ichi." deep watery voice whispered on my neck. I jumped startled then I turned to look at him. I knew who was behind my back, yet, in the same time, I didn't. He grinned wildly, his p earl-like teeth showing and he was giving off the oh-my-look-how-sexy-i-can-be vibe. Another strong, cold shiver ran down my spine and I turned to look at my spaghetti. I had no time to fool around. "Ya know, they used ta be mine, but if I give 't a second thought they look better on ya." he said in a nonchalant voice, but I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yeah, whatever..." I managed to mumble, of course, refusing to turn myself and look at him. "Anyway, just _**who** _are you? You've never told me your name before. It's not fair. I mean I'm cooking for you, I will do the cleaning and I'm even wearing your clothes...I think I have the right to know, at least, your name." I snapped after a couple of minutes of heavy silence and I turned to look at him. I knew I shouldn't have been so straight forward, but what was the point in hiding, anyway? Something told me that I was not going to get rid of the albino too soon, so might as better know something about him. For my surprise, he burst into laughter and I found myself dumbfounded. What the bloody hell was so funny, anyway?

"S-sorry, Ichi." he said trying to regain his breath. I growled. I really hate nicknames. "Well since yer so curious 'bout me, I might as well ta introduce myself. I'm Shirosaki Hichigo, but people just call me Shiro. Sorry fer bein' rude. I didn't mean 't, ya know. It's only tha' people are usually afraid ta talk ta me and some 'f them just don' care, so... how should I put 't? I'm not used ta people ta give me attention." he explained and I instantly felt a bit guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean. His voice was indeed relaxed, but I could still the anger sparkle in his dark eyes.

"It's ok, umm, Shirosaki." did I tell you how much I hated nicknames? "I had been a bit too mean so I should be apologizing as well." I said and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. He stared at me like I grew a head or something and I decided it was time for me to break the ice. "Umm, are you ok?" He blinked and grinned.

"Yeah. I've told ya, I'm just not used ta it." he said in a rather bitter voice. I put the meals on the plates and I turned to look at Shirosaki who was idly playing with one of his long white lock. "I don't know who you are, but I would not avoid you. You are not scary at all, actually, I find you rather...fascinating." I said obviously without thinking and his golden orbs went wide once again. His pale lips curled in a smile, not a smirk, nor a grin, but a small smile.

"Thanks, Ichi." he said and I turned my back to him. I just couldn't look into his eyes for too long. It was a strange sensation; every time I was gazing at his unusual eyes I felt like melting. He had piercing liquid eyes and I found my heart race every time I looked at him. The man was the embodiment of the sin for sure. "Hey, after we finish dinner, how 'bout some goin' out?" he asked pointing with his fork at me. Again, his amber orbs fixed me intensely. "Anyway, yer a wonderful chef." he said and grinned.

"Thanks." I mumbled averting my gaze from his. "I don't know. Where to?" I asked. I wasn't the type to hang out late in the night but I don't really know if I have a choice anyway.

"Dunno. How 'bout a club? Have ya been ta a club before, Ichi? If not, ya hafta." he said and grinned like a beast. Of course I have never been to a club. When I was younger I was way too busy for that stuff so I've never got the chance. "So I take yer silence as a no. Doesn't matter. There's a beginnin' fer **everythin**'." he said emphasizing the last word, especially. I nodded feeling my neck go all dry suddenly. "Don' worry, Grimmjow'll come too." he added probably trying to make me feel at ease, but that made me fear even more. Going to a club accompanied by two perverts wasn't the best way to spend your night. Not that I had a choice. Pff.

So we went upstairs where we found an already dressed Grimmjow and they insisted that I wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans. And of course boots. I was prepared to refuse, but Shirosaki was giving me _**that**_kind of look so I accepted it. The clothes belonged to Shirosaki, the white demon, as I mentally called him, although you know my opinion about nicknames, but I couldn't stop myself. The fit me perfectly as we were almost the same height and weight, only that he was a bit taller and his muscles were better-toned than mine.

Shirosaki insisted to run his long and did I mention sexy fingers through my hair to make it spiky. Then he went to change leaving me and Grimmjow alone. The bluenette was busy doing his hair so I threw myself in his bed tiredly. After a while, the room's door flew open as Shirosaki made his entrance.

He was wearing a black tank top similar to mine, leather pants and boots. His lips were curled in his usual grin and I found myself staring at him again. He spun just like some girl who got a new outfit and I chuckled. The only thing I knew: he was looking deadly sexy in those leather pants.

So the three of us left the Jeagerjaques mansion, the bluenette took his motorcycle leaving me and Shirosaki alone. Apparently, he had a motorcycle as well and I had to share it with him. Why did Grimmjow leave us alone? Was he trolling me or what? Anyway he left and in a short time we were flying on the motorway, my arms wrapped tightly around the albino's waist. The wind was cold and the speed was great and the moon was shining upon us as if it were watching us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Sin**

**-Deadly grapes-**

_"His lips drink water  
but his heart drinks wine"_

_-E.E. Cummings_

* * *

I think it's the second time when I'm going to a club. The first time was when I had to drag my brother out of it and after that I swore to myself that it won't happen again. Sure...sure. Right now I am trying to make my way through the enormous crowd. The air is unbreathable, an amalgam of scents, from sweet to spicy, my head is going dizzy. The music is impossibly loud, my heart shakes dangerously in my chest and everyone around me is dancing sinfully on the rhythm. I lost myself in the crowd and I have no idea where Grimmjow or Shirosaki went. I sighed. I may as well feel good. After all, Shirosaki said is a part of my job, although I don't see how this helps me to pay my debt, but oh, well, if Shirosaki says, then it has to be true. The bastard is impossibly arrogant, mind you.

The dubstep version of _Eyes on fire_ began, but somehow I didn't feel like dancing. I felt stupid standing alone on the dancefloor so maybe I should go to grab a drink or something like this. Yeah, amazing plan. I tried to reach the bar, but I failed miserably and gave up in just one minute. That's it! I am going to dance, motherfuckers, and I don't give a bloody shit if I am good at it or not. I start waving my hips and soon enough many others join me. It seems that I am good at what I am doing because some of them even whistle after me. Most of them are men. Oh my. How should I put this...I am...

A cold hand interrupts my monologue by grabbing my waist from behind. I do not care who the attacker is and I continue dancing. I feel a hot breath against my neck, a soft moan escapes my lips and my head turns to see my partner. My blood freezes.

Behind me stands Shirosaki with an impossibly wide grin, his inverted eyes stabbing my heart as it throbs painfully in my chest. Now I _**am **_royally fucked. His long pale finger plays with my neck and I swallow hard.

"_**Who would have known yer such an amazing dancer, Ichi."**_I swear that he almost purred my name. _**"Full o' surprises, aren't we?"**_ he licks his lips and then again I swallow hard. Shit. It seems he kind of knows my secret.

"I-I..." I feel my face heat as I thought that he might know. Shirosaki laughs histerically and I can't help but feel even more embarrassed. Maybe he does not know.

_**"Ya are impossibly cute when ya blush, ya know. Like a lil' strawberry."**_after that statement I feel my face as if it's going to explode. Thanks, blood, you are so helpful. Pfft. Sure.

"Don't call me that, bastard! I am not a damned fruit, you know. Just go die somewhere." I burst angered trying not to punch him in the face. He cocks an eyebrow and I can't help but glare at him. He is definitely amused by my actions, I can see it in his eyes.

_**"Actually, when yer angry yer even cuter."**_he says clearly ignoring me. I glare one more time at him and turn my back to leave the selfish bastard. His hands grips my shoulder, but he does not try to turn me, instead of that he seals himself on my back, his lips very close to my ear. _**"How 'bout a drink" **_he pauses for a moment that seems to last ages _**"Ichi."**_ he practically purrs in my ear, hot air making me shudder violently and despite the fact that it was impossibly hot in that club, I am having goosebumps.

"I-I..." I start and I can't help but mentally curse mu stuttering. I clear my throat. I can't let the bastard find out my little secret by acting like a stupid schoolgirl. "Sure. Why not?" I say in a confident voice and he cocks an eyebrow again. What's so amusing? Whatever it is he doesn't seem like he wants to tell me, anyway.

The albino turns his back at me as if he is saying something like "follow me, 'cuz I am a selfish bastard" or something like that anyway. I puff and roll my eyes totally unimpressed. I know his type. They are always loud, they are arrogant and they must be always, but ALWAYS right. Oops! Seems that I lost him. Only God knows how much I hate crowds. Again a cold hand grabs mine, it was Shirosaki. I have no idea how that guys spotted me but oh well.

_**"Ya seem lost."**_he says dragging me after him. I try to release myself but he is impossibly strong. Somehow, we manage to reach the bar and now he orders wine. I can't complain, after all he insists to pay my drink as well.

_**"So, Ichi, where didja learn ta dance like tha'?"**_he says, his dark eyes looking at me intensely. I blush. I can't really tell him that, oh well, that I am gay. Yes, I am although I am not too proud of it. My family has no idea about it and I moved out of Cottingham to make myself sure that no one would find out. Cottingham is a village and it's dangerous for people like me to live where. Everybody knows everything about everybody.

"I-I am not that talented." I say and grab my drink. I can't trust this man. I can't allow anybody to find out. I am a journalist and I can't lose my job. I close my eyes annoyed. Why does this creep make me lose my control like that? I don't like him, that I know very well. Actually I despise him. He is full of himself, crazy and I can't tell what he is thinking.

He smirks mysteriously, but says nothing. Again. I don't know why he is smirking or what he is thinking, but one thing I know for sure. Shirosaki seems very amused. I start to get annoyed. I order another drink without carrying about the eventual bill. If he likes to play dirty I can play like that too and I can even beat him at his own game.

_"**I wouldn't say tha'. Anyway, I'm askin' ye 'cuz I want ya ta teach me how ta dance."** _I almost choke on my drink and I feel myself stiffing. Is the bloody wanker making fun of me? I turn my head to look at him. Holy shit! His damn serious. I cock an eyebrow at him. _**"O' course I'll pay. "**_I frown at him.

"It's not about the money..." I start feeling my numb body starting to boil with anger. "I don't understand why you..." shit. I can't talk properly. I think I had too many drinks. One weakness I have and that is called alcohol. "Are ya makin' fun of me, Shirosaki? Why would you want me ta teach ya how ta dance?" I manage to say.

**_"Cuz yer good at it, Ichi, 'n' I ain't makin' fun o' ye. Look, if ye help me, I'll help ya with yer debt 'n' this way yer goin' to get rid o' me 'n' Kitty faster. "_ **he grins and I find myself accepting. I stand up grab his hand. His pale lips escape a growl setting my heart to teach the selfish bastard how to dance.


End file.
